


KINKTOBER 26 | 69 | Levi Ackerman x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69, 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Missionary Position, One Shot, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 26: 69. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Levi. I DO NOT OWN LEVI ACKERMAN OR ATTACK ON TITAN.  For mature readers only.
Relationships: Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 291





	KINKTOBER 26 | 69 | Levi Ackerman x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 26. 69. As far as how canonical this situation is, I suppose it could occur anytime there's a lull in action post- Eren joining the Corps? I want them at the Survey Corps HQ, the abandoned castle. Also, look, any x Reader with Levi isn’t going to feel very “in character” because of who he is, so please, run with me on this setup, I’m doing my best. And because I can’t imagine how condoms could be made in the Walls and don’t feel like creating that, no condoms, even though I *am* very certain that Levi would really insist on them, hence the.. result that we get.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4DibjQHUHZuNhlTBvOh5rs

It was a stupid comment, a stupid joke that ran rampant with friends, and as soon as you said it, you feel the heat rising to your cheeks and a chorus of _shit, shit, fucking shit_ crashes through your head. What’s worse is that Captain Levi Ackerman somehow heard you. You can feel his eyes burning on you now with a laser-focus across the room. You aren’t sure what it is – disgust, curiosity, humor – but you can feel it without turning around. 

So you leave, excusing yourself and refusing to look him in the eyes, heading further up into the chateau. You chuckle on the stairs, head giddy, intending to lie down and giggle quietly to yourself some more.

“You really think _that brat_ is, excuse me, _hot_ as a Titan??”

The incredulity dripping from his voice almost makes you laugh more. It’s just a funny joke, it’s just a little inside joke, and you turn around on the stairs intending to explain it as best you can.

But Levi doesn’t look amused at all. His brows are knit, drawn in concern – more like disgusted anger. Levi is...pissed. 

It makes your shoulders shake, and you can’t suppress it anymore.

“Joke, _joke_ ,” you choke out, holding onto the wall and giving up, slinking down to the step and squatting, grabbing your knees and looking up at him as you rock back and forth in your laughter. “It’s just a silly joke.” 

He’s looking at you as if you’re insane, and rightly so, it’s absolutely absurd, but it somehow makes sense somewhere twisted in the back of your mind, that Eren’s Titan form is kind of attractive. Levi kicks his boot up to the step next to your head, and you immediately drop the smile from your face, anxiety overtaking you. Can you get in trouble for this? What kind of crime does it even constitute as? Will he make you clean the roof? 

Levi leans in, hands in his pockets, and his foot shifts slightly on the step.

Another thought creeps in. _He wouldn’t…_

But instead of delivering one of his infamous kicks, Levi hisses, “I’ll change your mind.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on.”

He starts walking up the stairs, not pausing to see if you follow, and you scramble, clutching against the wall as you stand. The humor, the nervousness, it’s all gone now, melted away for your heart to race with pure adrenaline. His words ring in your ears all the way to his quarters, echoing when the door slams and locks behind the two of you. 

Levi sits on the bed, unfastening his boots, and you stand cautiously. “Sir, I – ”

“Don’t carry on that ‘sir’ shit, just sit down.” He pats the bed, not looking up as he pulls his shoes from his feet. You do so, awkwardly perched with your hands on your knees. 

“No shoes on the bed,” he continues, taking his jacket off and draping it on the bedpost. You copy his movements, heart beating wildly as you undress. _Undress, and… Levi’s… undressing too…_

“You see,” Levi says, pushing his hair aside as he fully turns toward you “it is absolutely unthinkable to me that someone in the Regiment harbors such thoughts. I trust I don’t need to tell you how disgusting it is to find any Titan form attractive, regardless of the host. But, speaking of the host…”

“Oh, god, no, sir, Levi, I absolutely promise that I don’t think of _Eren_ that way at all,” you interrupt, hand over your mouth at the horror. _Shit, how seriously is he taking this joke?_ “He’s just a _kid_ and I really only mean that the Titan form – ”

“Don’t interrupt, and quit with the ‘sir’,” Levi says, scowling again and tugging his cravat free, dropping it over his jacket. “But yes, the Titan form, that’s the problem. How can I, with good conscious, take a soldier into battle knowing that your attention is distracted by _ogling_ our greatest asset? Can you imagine the danger that puts you, and your team in, to be so stupidly focused?”

The adrenaline rushing through you has turned to embarrassment, and you fight the urge to bury your head in your hands. Of course Levi wouldn’t get the joke, and of course it shouldn’t have been said, in earshot or not. But you don’t interrupt, just rubbing your forearms anxiously and wondering why you had taken your jacket off. 

“So, I have to change your mind about that,” Levi says, so matter-of-fact you squeeze your eyes shut and blink several times.

“I – huh?”

He leans in toward you, somehow caging you in with a simple motion, and you find yourself closing the distance. He reaches up, cupping your face in his hand, looking you dead in the eye. 

“Seeing as I don’t run around the battlefield naked, this would be a more appropriate fixation,” he says, and, totally unexpectedly, kisses you. It’s brief, but when he breaks it, you find yourself chasing him, leaning back in and parting your mouth slightly. He responds, slipping his tongue between your lips and sliding his hand up into your hair to pull you deeper.

Unexpected. Totally unexpectedly. But not unwelcome. 

You gasp into his mouth, feeling his hands deftly roving over your chest, unbuttoning your shirt and tackling the buckles of the garter suspenders, and you do the same with shaking fingers, blindly reaching for him. Levi’s body is firm under your touch, and you hesitantly reach out to stroke against his bare chest, feeling his even heartbeat, the light rise and fall of his lungs.

“Human,” he says, moving from your mouth up your jaw to hiss in your ear and tug on your lobe. 

It’s never going to be a good time to tell him you don’t actually dream of fucking a monster, and you surrender completely. You slump forward and fumble for his own clothes, opening the brown sash over his waist a little before he reaches yours, and it’s his turn to let out a groan as he lets go of your ear when your hand falls over his crotch. You almost pulled back out of instinct, but open your fingers to roll more firmly onto him, palming the bulge of his cock over his pants.

“Definitely human,” you say, suppressing a light giggle at the whole irony of it all.

But the giggle becomes a gasp as he pulls your shirt completely open. You falter in your movements, hand going limp, and Levi easily puppets your arms to pull the button-down off your shoulders, the open sash and brown buckles falling to your waist. He unclasps your bra, hands moving to cup your chest. His head moves down in your arm’s way, takes your right breast in his hand and the left in his mouth, suckling your nipple and biting down lightly. He soon lets go and alternates, pushing into the soft swell of your body, rolling his tongue and gently nipping again.

“ _Oh_ ,” so close to _ouch_. 

Levi breathes deeply as he pulls off you, moving straight back to your mouth with another kiss and making you shudder against him. You take the bold initiative, pushing your tongue out gently, lightly licking his lips before he opens his mouth for you this time, devouring your moans. 

You stand up suddenly, feeling hot all over your body, heat rolling inside you, and unbuckle the rest of your garters. Levi follows suit, lifting his hips to roll his pants off, breathing a little heavier than usual. When he straightens up, you find yourself bold again, putting your hands on his shoulders and urging him down to the bed. The glint of a challenge catches in his eyes as you straddle over him, and he reaches down faster than you can. You gasp, his index finger coming straight down the top of your pussy and pushing between the folds. 

Levi smirks, tilting his chin up at you, somehow still the one in control. “Turn around,” he says. 

You sit up, kneeling awkwardly over his stomach, his finger still lightly running over you, teasing and feather-light. You shiver, almost lowering your hips completely to his body. 

“Come on,” he says again, voice husky, and you hesitantly do, turning to situation yourself over his face. You can’t back down now, and Levi’s challenging himself as well as you. You look over your shoulder as you ease yourself down to face his cock, catching a glimpse of him over the curve of your ass. His lips are swollen from your kisses, hair swept in disarray over his forehead, and somehow still too beautiful to admit.

You shift above him, squeezing your thighs together, and look down. With one hand braced outside his legs for support, you move the o0ther, running your finger over the contour of his stomach and valley of his hips to his cock, already hard and heavy against you, and wrap your hand around him.

Levi lets out a groan, and you feel him bite the back of your thigh, teeth lightly grazing over you. You shudder, almost slipping, and he pulls you by the waist higher against his mouth.

“ _Fuck,_ ” you gasp, as his tongue pushes through you and goes right to your clit, almost sucking at it, sending hot waves through you that make you shake again. You moan, rocking your hips back to him, feeling your toes curl as his tongue presses onward.

_Fuck._

You push your elbow into the bed, stroking against his cock again, trying to focus through the cloud of pleasure wafting into your head. You let your own tongue dance across his head, already slightly salty, warm underneath you as you roll your tongue in circles like a sweet. Levi’s hands on your skin tighten, a moan muffled behind you. You open your mouth and take what you can, stroking your fingers down to manually pump what you can’t fit. From this angle, on top, it almost feels easier to relax your throat, his thrusts upward shallow and distracted, nothing hard and forceful. You bob your head up and down, taking almost all of his cock in your mouth, 

His teasing fingers help, as they move down, spreading you wide for more of his face to push deeper, up into you, and it makes your jaw go slack as you choke out a moan over his cock. The sound vibrates through your stuffed mouth down his base, and Levi moves his tongue back and forth faster in response, teasing up at your clit and coming down to your entrance. 

The moans coming from the both of you are broken and jagged, spilling from your full mouths, and you move faster, Levi moves faster; and as Levi moves faster, you do too. He holds you down as you drop fully to both elbows, face pressed flat against him, sucking his cock and then breaking free to gasp for air. His hands are insistent even when you pause, fingers like anchors, fucking you with his tongue.

If it was a challenge, you’re losing, hurtling closer and closer to an orgasm, your thighs trembling as Levi holds them apart, and you find yourself growing limp, like rubber against him. The next time you take a break from his cock, you can’t even focus to grab it again, instead hooking you fingers around his thighs and gripping him tightly as he laps at your pussy, shaking his head and pushing himself up inside you.

“ _Fuck!_ ” you cry again, almost a scream, almost falling apart as he eats you out. You hold his thighs and rock your hips back against him, and suddenly it’s too late, even if you could keep your orgasm at bay you relax into it, letting the fire overtake you. “ _Levi!_ ”

He moans in response, as if the taste of you coming against his mouth drives him onward, and doesn’t let up. He swirls his tongue around you, holding your twitching thighs down, lapping up every bit of your arousal. You’ve given up, just barely bracing yourself from completely collapsing on him. 

When he lets go, finally, you’re just shuddering and moaning, waiting for a dry, teasing comment about leaving him hanging. He pulls his head out between your legs without a word, gently pushing on your side to help you climb off without kicking him. You fall onto your back, completely dazed, still waiting for the sass and steeling yourself.

Instead, there’s harsh breathing as Levi shifts to crouch over you, face sweaty and mouth wet, hair hanging in his eyes as they burn into yours, still too beautiful. 

“Not done, are you?” he asks, his hand moving between your damp thighs. You feel his cock come to your entrance.

“No,” you breathe, reaching up to embrace him, pull him closer to you.

He pushes inside of you almost greedily, groaning your name as he snaps his hips back and forth, somehow getting deeper and deeper with each thrust, and you muffle your cry of pleasure by biting his shoulder. Your pussy feels so sore, so tired, and you want more, you want to feel it even harder, to feel even better.

“Yes, Levi, yes,” you groan, right into his ear. “Yes, it’s so good, it feels _so good_.” 

Every thrust fills you up, raising that heat and spreading it through you again, warmth shooting through you. The moans slip freely off your tongue, and he groans every time he pushes in, and your hands clawing down his back every time his cock comes to your cervix, hitting you deeply. Levi fucks you hard, taking every word from you and leaving you only whimpering as his strokes continue, pulling almost completely out with every motion, to thrust so far into you that your hips ache from his body slamming into you.

With another grunt, he pulls out again, and doesn’t come back. You fall back, buckling in surprise, suddenly throbbing without him and feeling the aching empty space without his cock. Levi grabs your thigh and tugs it, and you lean over to scramble onto your hands and knees. He grabs your hips with both hands, pushing your ass and rocking you back and forth as he kneels, both of you steadying yourselves. You hear his breath catch, and he swears lightly under his breath. 

“Not done yet?” he asks again.

“No, please, more,” you hear yourself say, the heat still reeling through you and burning again at the base of your belly.

“So you don’t know when to quit,” Levi mutters, sounding almost amused. He slaps your ass and you moan, jerking forward. He pulls you up by your hips, almost arching your back for you when he thrusts back inside you. You immediately melt again, wondering dimly if you’re lying to him, because you don’t know how much longer you can hang on from the pleasure pushing through your body to your core. You feel yourself tighten over his cock as he pushes even deeper, whining as if his fucking is forcing the sounds from you.

You push your ass back towards him in response, and he picks up speed. Levi’s hands are firm, so hard that you know underneath your white pants tomorrow you will bloom with purple flowers, and he lets go to smack your ass a few more times. He plunges into you so hard your knees do give way and you slump forward, completely on your stomach. 

Levi pushes down with you, hands moving up to your shoulders, pushing you down and fucking you through your exhaustion. Your moaning is almost indiscernible underneath the sounds of your bodies and Levi’s own, loud grunts. You push your face into the sheets and grip the side of the mattress, feeling the bed shake with him.

Your second orgasm comes fast, again, and you feel your body curl, trying to arch back and trapped under Levi’s firm form. He fucks you through it again, as you feel your inner muscles clench and cramp around him, making his thrusts even slicker. 

“Hang on, hold on,” Levi hisses, pushing you down with one hand on your shoulder and the other coming to the back of your head, keeping you firm. He groans, slamming all the way inside you before forcing himself out, and you feel him come in shooting ropes against your back. 

You moan, feeling it cool against your skin, the hot rippling waves fading away and feeling the throb of your pussy come to the forefront of your mind, sore and satiated. Your body is utterly limp, muscles exhausted, heart beating so rapidly it pulses in your ears.

The bed dips as Levi sits up next to you. You turn your head to look up at him. He pants, pushing his hair away from his face, before looking down at you with half-lidded eyes. 

“Keep that in mind next time you have a stupid thought about fucking a Titan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And yes, I perhaps do think Eren as a Titan isn’t unattractive. Whatever! See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
